


The Boy is a Monster

by splendid_splendont



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Rating May Change, Saphael Week 2017, Tags May Change, pornstar Simon, rated T for mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: The reason Simon gets away with it for so long is no one at DuMort seems to care what he does after the sun goes down. But you can only keep things from the internet and your clan leader for a short time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, my first Saphael fic. Well first one that has been published now. This was written for Saphael Week 2017 on tumblr. Prompt was Day 6: Music/Quotes. The fic was written to/came from the song Girls Like U by blackbear. It also has an accompanying image (see below).

* * *

The reason Simon gets away with it for so _long_ is no one at DuMort seems to care what he does after the sun goes down.

  

The first time, he promised himself it was only going to be once. He needed money to bail Clary’s stupid boyfriend out of mundane jail. Clary wasn’t exactly working and Luke was out of town dealing with a pack from Buffalo. Simon grits his teeth, walking into the inconspicuous building on 3rd St with his test papers and ID shoved in his pocket.

 

The woman at the front desk coos at him and something in her knowing smirk twists Simon’s stomach the wrong way. She leads him back to a staged bedroom and explains just what Simon is going to doing. He knows his heart would be hammering if it could still beat. He manages a joke, asking her if there’s a script he needs to go over and the woman titters.

 

Once the camera starts rolling Simon feels suddenly exposed even in his button down and slacks. Then the girl comes in. A blonde who would’ve never even given Simon a second glance out in the real world. She crawls into his lap, toying with the useless glasses he slipped on to look more human and things get a lot easier and harder simultaneously.

 

Simon walks out of the build on 3rd St. with a stack of bills and a call from behind him to come back soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Next time happens with no duress or threats. Simon gets bored. Sitting around DuMort in his room watching reruns of Firefly doesn’t do anything to scratch the surface and Raphael only trains with him twice a week. He finds himself back at the building on 3rd St. once again and the same woman cackles as he asks how much he would make as a regular.

 

This time there’s a boy who looks too much like Simon for it to be a coincidence. Simon only hesitates a second, running his tongue over his teeth to be sure his fangs aren’t dropped before undoing the other boy’s fly.

 

It becomes a routine. Wake up, drink the type of the day, either get dragged down the training room or head out into the busy New York night. Simon finds the latter much more agreeable. He keeps his real name out of his work and dons his old glasses before stepping foot down 3rd St. It goes on like this for months until Simon is sure that he won’t be caught. He doesn’t get cocky, but does become a bit braver.

 

* * *

 

By the time someone finds his face, Simon is beyond denying it. He wakes up one evening to a summons. A vampire who hardly bothered to give him a passing glance dragged him up stairs he was perfectly capable of climbing. Simon finds himself in the parlor with Raphael before his stomach starts to growl.

 

“You’re dismissed. Lock the doors behind you.” Raphael nods to the other vampire. He doesn’t look at Simon, but there is a terseness to his voice that promises bad news.

“You know, generally manners say you should offer your guest something to drink when you force them out of bed and into your creepy murder hall.” Simon hides behind humor in hopes to dull whatever wrath he’s incurred.

 

“You’re not a guest if you live here.” Raphael counters. He doesn’t pour another glass of blood, but he doesn’t stop Simon from doing so. Raphael watches him. It feels like he’s under observation in a lab and Simon fidgets.

 

“Soo...”

 

“When were you planning on telling me you’re a pornstar?” Raphael sits down in his chair. Simon chokes on air he doesn’t need. He gapes at his sire wide-eyed and stammers indignantly.

 

“How-What in the fuck would m-make you say something so ridiculous?” Simon scrambles to put on a cranky expression to match Raphael’s own on his face. There is a computer next to the older vampire and he shakes his head as he presses play. The room is silent outside the obscene moans and voices echoing from the speakers.

 

The worst part, in Simon’s opinion, was the fact that the man who is going to kill him had a video of his O-face and a continued to let the clip play. He plops down on the couch with a resigned sigh, looking at Raphael.

 

“Don’t suppose you’ll believe that was from when I was still a mundane.”

 

“It was published last night.”

 

Simon let his head drop forward into his hands. Once again, the room was void of sound and he almost let himself believe Raphael had left.

 

“It’s legitimate work.” Simon grinds out from behind his teeth. He can’t stomach looking at Raphael anymore but he won’t be ashamed of what he’s done.

 

“Are you being blackmailed?” The question is so left-field that it takes him a minute to process it.

 

“What? No. Who would want to blackmail me?” Raphael doesn’t drop any names or snark at Simon how anyone who’s spent more than 5 minutes with him would want to blackmail him just to shut him up.

 

“You seem like you’re enjoying yourself.” Raphael’s nonchalance makes Simon wonder what rabbithole he’s fallen down. “Do you like that kind of work?”

 

Simon nods. He doesn’t think he could form a word, let alone a coherent sentence at this point. When Raphael settles next to him on the couch Simon is certain it’s going to be his last moments. Instead a hand brushes softly through his hair and he finds himself transfixed on the expression that the clan leader is wearing.

 

“Oh, Baby, they have no idea what kind of trouble you are, do they?” Simon opens his mouth to ask what the hell Raphael means when he finds a mouth slotted against his own. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve learned.”

 

The tone of Raphael’s voice is something Simon has never heard from the older vampire. His grin in response is devilish and he doesn’t bother hiding his fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about Raphael knowing is that it doesn't change much. Simon still trains with his sire twice a week and has to sneak away from the hotel to keep the rest of the clan from finding out.  
  
Raphael reminds him that none of the others really care what Simon does, but the idea of anyone finding out his career choice is off-putting.  
  
Simon is on his way home from a long shoot when he stumbles into Clary. His best friend is delighted to see him and chatters on about Jace and boring shadowhunter stuff. Simon acts interested, wishing he could be back home relaxing in the bath when Clary suddenly smirks at him.  
  
He doesn't react quick enough to stop her from tugging the collar of his shirt and Clary let's out a shrill squeek at the hickeys along his collarbone. Simon flails his hands in a distraction attempt as he struggles to come up with an excuse.  
  
Clary doesn't give him the chance. Instead she jumps him with questions of his secret lover. Who is she? Why haven't you introduced me, Simon? What is she like, besides a biter? The last one Clary snickers, poking the still fresh string of marks on his collar.  
  
Simon isn't good with confrontation, especially when the confrontation is his best friend. He jumps to the first excuse that isn't the truth and stutters out a vauge reply to her barrage of questioning.  
  
"Y-you've already met them." He forces out and Clary's eyes go wide.  
  
"Simon Lewis, is this your way of coming out?" Her smile is softened now and Simon doesn't have the heart to shoot her down.  
  
"I guess you could call it that." He thinks maybe that will be enough. Clary isn't one to push Simon much. Today is just his lucky day though because she walks with him back to DuMort.  
  
"So who is it? You said I've met them but that leave a lot of people. Mundane? Downworlder?" She leans in a little closer. "Shadowhunter?" Simon sighs to himself and comes up with a filsmy excuse of needing to get back for training.  
  
Before he can slip out of the hug Clary demands, she tags him with one more question. "Hey Si, why do you have those glasses on?"  
  
Simon bolts inside the backdoor with a shout to  an imaginary person calling his name and waits with his back against the door until the sound of Clary's heartbeat is out of range.  
  
He throws himself into the training room and works out until he forgets anything outside the growl of his stomach demanding he feed. When Simon finally wanders upstairs Raphael is sitting at the counter sipping his A- from a martini glass.  
  
"Bit excessive with no one around to impress." Simon comments, reaching into the fridge for the half drained pitcher of blood.  
  
"Not everyone chooses to drink from a straw like a toddler." Raphael scoffs at him. Simon adds another tally to his Simon vs. Raphael tally and pours himself a glass without another word.  


* * *

 

  
It's not until they're back in Raphael's room and Simon is lounging in the older vampire's lavish bathtub that he breaks the silence.  
  
"I don't suppose I could convince you to go easy on me tomorrow." Simon drawls in a sleepy voice. The hot water lulled him to a relaxed state and he called out to Raphael.  
  
"Why, did you have a strenuous day out doing nothing?" His sire's amusement is present in the uptick of his voice and Simon groans.  
  
"Two of them. How I let Heather convince me that two boys was a good idea is beyond me."  
  
"Poor, Baby." Raphael clucks his tongue in a poor attempt at sympathy. Simon sinks under the water and let's the quiet wash over him. When he slides back out of the water, blinking the water from his eyes Raphael is sitting on the marble counter of the sink.  
  
The older vampire looks at Simon with an expression Simon still doesn't have a name for and shakes his head. He tosses a towel at his face that Simon only just barely manages to catch.  
  
"You are welcome to sleep here  If you can knock it off with the complaints." Simon drains the bath in record time and curls up underneath the plush covers of Raphael's king size bed with a contented hum.  
  
"We should finish watching Skin Wars." He suggest as Raphael makes himself comfortable. 

His sire grumbles something about regret but scrolls through the DVR menu to find the TV show Simon insisted they watch together.  
  
Raphael's strict no tech in the bed rule has Simon's phone abandoned in the bathroom and he is too engrossed in the on-screen drama to notice the sound of it vibrating in the other room.

* * *

  
_From:_ **Clare-bear**  
_WHO ARE YOU SECRET DATING??_  
  
_From:_ **Clare-bear**  
_Is it someone in the clan? Is that why you are being so secretive?_  
  
_From:_ **Clare-bear**  
_Don't ignore me Simon. I know you sleep with your phone under your pillow._  
  
_From:_ **Clare-bear**  
_OMG. It's Raphael isn't it!!_  
  
_From:_ **Alec Lightwood**  
_Congrats on sleeping with the most important vampire in New York._  
  
_From:_ **Magnus**  
_I'm surprised to learn of your relationship from Clarissa. Still, I'm glad you two have come to your senses._  
  
_From:_ **Wolf Dad**  
_Are you sure about dating that vampire leader of yours? He isn't pressuring you is he, Simon?_  
  
_From:_ **Izzy**  
_CONGRATS ON BANGING_

 

* * *

  
  
When Simon wakes up a little after sunset, Raphael is snoring quieting against his back and has one arm locked around Simon's waist keeping him from moving. He shuffles a little, turning to face the not his not so scary sleeping sire and smiles at the peaceful look that he almost never gets to see on the other.  
  
"I've told you how many times that watching me sleep is just creepy, Simon?" Raphael mumbles with his eyes still pressed shut. He stretches, pushing the fledgling out the bed with one hand as he does.  
  
"I'll just be getting up now then." Simon whines from the floor.  
  
"Hmm, yes breakfast sounds lovely. " Raphael rolls over, still not akwake enough to be his usual gruff self and Simon grins despite his best efforts to stay mad.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The strange thing about making food is that he does it more out of habit than real need. Simon whips up two stacks of pancakes and shuffles back to Raphael’s room to find the older vampire still buried under the covers.

 

“Come on, Raf.” Simon grins. He sets down both plates and dashes back to the kitchen for blood. When he returns Raphael is sitting at the table blinking tiredly. He snarls when Simon playfully ruffles his still messy hair.

 

“ _Dejalo_ , fledgling.” His sire grumbles, taking a large gulp from the glass in front of him. Simon settles across from him and digs into his breakfast ravenously. The quiet between them is peaceful and Simon could almost believe Raphael fell back asleep until he starts speaking again.

 

“You’ve got an hour before training.” Simon groans and Raphael rolls his eyes. “I’d suggest putting some clothes on.” The reminder of his half-dressed state makes Simon smile a little self-consciously.

 

“Guess I forgot.” Simon admits, glancing down at the boxer shorts that he is fairly sure belong to the other man. Raphael shrugs in dismissal, not bothering to comment. A worrisome thought pushes Simon to his feet. He hurries to the bathroom and sighs in relief when he looked in the mirror. Bruises on his skin faded during the night, almost unnoticeable.

 

“In a hurry to admire yourself, Baby?” Raphael’s voice startles Simon out of his mission. He meets the older vampire’s eyes in the mirror and feels warmth bubble in his chest at the soft smile Raphael directs at him. Simon tugs on his jeans from the floor and leans close to press a chaste kiss on Raphael’s mouth.

 

“45 minutes, Simon.” Raphael calls after Simon as the fledgling slips out the door. The older takes his sweet time getting dressed. He pulls on a pair of loose sweats and a top sporting a band that died out long ago. Raphael spots Simon’s cell on the sink and shakes his head as he pockets the device to return to its owner.

 

When he makes downstairs, he’s pleased to see Simon already in the training room. He watches from the doorway for a moment as Simon stretches, looking cat-like as he twists and extends to his full height.

 

“Weapon’s today.” Raphael smirks when Simon startles at the sound of his voice. The younger shoots him a glare before grabbing two of the staffs against the wall. “Try not to get knocked on your ass. I think I recall you complaining about how much it hurt last night.”

 

Simon sputters, clearly not expecting the sassy comment from his sire. He manages to stop the blow Raphael swings at him, but only just. The indignation in his eyes hardens into a determined look and Raphael doesn’t hold back.

 

* * *

 

 

Simon groans, flingers digging into bare skin and above him Raphael growls. They move together in a dissonant tango. Raphael pins his hands to the floor and brings his face close enough that Simon can’t look anywhere but his eyes. “ _Dios mio_.”

 

“I’m trying.” Simon hisses through his teeth and Raphael scoffs in reply.

 

“That’s an understatement.” The older vampire rests on his heels, weight still resting on Simon’s waist as he frowns down at the fledgling. They’ve only been at it for 2 hours, but Simon is certain he’s going to be feeling sore for at least a week.

 

Raphael shakes his head. He stands up and leaves Simon to sit up before he starts in on him. “You need to take this seriously, Baby.” Raphael’s tone is harsh, and Simon’s glare is boring holes in his shoes. “This isn’t some little video game or side hobby. You learn to protect yourself or you die.”

 

Simon keeps his teeth clenched shut, still avoiding Raphael’s eyes. “I am taking this seriously. Not all of us have had hundreds of years of practice.”

 

“I don’t know, Simon, you seem to be getting lots of practice on your back lately.” It’s a low blow and Raphael knows it. Hurt is painted across Simon’s face when he looks up at him. Raphael’s gaze is immovable and when Simon surges forward, fist swinging for his face, he leans away.

 

“Fuck you.” Simon doesn’t look surprised when his punch doesn’t land. Instead there is fire in his dark eyes that Raphael isn’t used to seeing. Before Raphael even processes he may have gone too far Simon pushes past him.

 

“Simon!” He doesn’t shout, but it’s a near thing. Raphael frowns when the younger doesn’t even hesitate. When he makes his way upstairs he can hear Simon’s door slam. Raphael sighs. He showers more out of habit than real need and when he steps out he’s surprised to see Lily perched on the foot of his bed.

 

“Your boy-toy stormed out about 10 minutes ago.” She looks at Raphael curiously. Raphael hangs his towel on the back of the door and steps into his closet to find a change of clothes. “I’d give him some space, Rafa. He actually seemed angry for once.”

 

“I know how to handle my fledgling.” Raphael dons clothes much more casual than he typically prefers. Lily throws her hands up in defeat and ambles from the room without another word. Raphael digs in the nightstand for the phone he bought for just such occasions and switches it on. The lockscreen lights up with Simon making an obnoxious face at the camera and Raphael quickly dials the only number he’s bothered to memorize.

 

“Well, well. I did hope I’d be hearing from you soon.” Magnus hums cheerfully. When Raphael doesn’t respond in kind there is rustling and the sound of his friend whispering before he speaks again.  “What’s the matter?”

 

“I’m on my way.” Raphael’s explanation isn’t really one at all. Magnus lets out a sigh and that’s all the okay the vampire needs. He ends the call and types a message out as he’s leaving the hotel before shutting off his phone again.

 

* * *

 

 _To:_ **Simon**  
_Make sure you’re home before sunrise._  


* * *

 

Simon throws a change of clothes into his backpack and makes for the door as soon as he hears Raphael’s shower turn on. He catches Lily’s eyes and quickly averts his gaze, hurrying out into the street. He calls Clary as soon as he’s far enough away from the hotel to feel like he’s not suffocating.

 

 _Hiya! You’ve reached Clary’s phone. I’m on a business trip but feel free to leave a message._  


 

Simon hangs up before the beep and curses his shitty luck. Of course, he would get into a fight while his best friend was on one of her ridiculous Shadowhunter missions. His phone vibrates and he glances at the name before swiping the message away without reading it. He drags his feet, not headed anywhere in particular until he finds himself on 3rd St.

 

He slips in the front door and Heather grins wolfishly as soon as she spots him. “If it isn’t my nerd baby, what brings you here?”

 

“My plans changed. You need anyone else tonight?” Simon tosses his bag under the desk and takes a seat next to the woman. She purses her bright red lips and Simon wonders if she realizes how much the shade she wears looks like blood.

 

“Not really, Evan, but I think I can squeeze you in.” Heather pinches his cheek and Simon smiles. She’s been nothing but helpful to him since the first day he showed up. He grumbles when she nudges him off the desk but gets to his feet. Heather types at her laptop quickly and Simon counts the ceiling tiles until she speaks up again.

 

“Room 4, sweetness. Try to keep that gag reflex of your in check.” Heather winks and Simon rolls his eyes. He makes it to the room and doesn’t have to wait long to see who they’ve paired him with. The man has brooding eyes that make Simon’s mind drift to his sire and he digs his nails into his palms to keep in the moment.

 

Room four is an office set and Simon introduces himself to his partner for the evening while the camera crew sets the lighting. He’s on his knees behind the desk before it even occurs to him that he forgot to bring his glasses. It takes a minute for the man to get his attention again and when the camera starts rolling he sucks the fingers on his lips into his mouth.

 

Simon pretends his mind isn’t still on Raphael and does his job. If he bites a bit more, digs his fingers into the desk so hard it almost splinters when he tells the man to fuck him, well that’s Simon’s business. When the director calls it a wrap Simon wiggles back into his jeans and jokes with the man as he heads for the door.

 

Head fuzzy from more than one orgasm Simon is barely paying attention when he steps into the hallway. It shows when he smacks face-first into a wall of chest. “Sorry, buddy. Guess I need to watch where I’m going.” The smile behind Simon’s words melts as soon as he looks up at the person he’s run into.

 

“Simon?” Jace looks like he might be sick or run for the door. Simon can’t blame him either because the same emotions are tripping over themselves in his head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Words escape him as Simon stares at the Shadowhunter standing in front of him. Jace seems to recover first. He grabs Simon by the arm and leads him into a dressing room. A petite blonde eyes them curiously from in front of her mirror.

 

“’Scuse me doll. We need a minute if you don’t mind.” Jace’s voice is sweet as it is deep and Simon is a little impressed. The only tone he found himself receiving from the other man was a growl or barely polite distain. This is new and something he guesses Clary gets to see. The sweet-talk seems to do the trick because they find themselves alone in the small dressing room.

 

Simon opens his mouth to ask his best friend’s boyfriend just what he thinks doing but the words never make it out. Instead, Jace slams him against the door and holds Simon there with an arm at his throat. He would be worried if this wasn’t something the blond tried every time he wanted something from Simon. The vampire rolled his eyes and let his body go lax, making Jace do all the work to keep him standing up.

 

“Start talking. What the hell are you doing here?” There’s a hard look in Jace’s eyes and his soft voice is long gone. Simon gives him an exasperated look, something he picked up from his sire and pushes him off. The Shadowhunter stumbles a bit making Simon wonder if Jace really though he was as weak a vampire as he’d been as a mundane.

 

“What does it look like, genius?” Simon drawls, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans as he looks Jace in the eyes. The other man doesn’t look amused. He’s not worried about what Jace likes or what he thinks of him. At the moment his biggest worry is what Jace is doing in here. “You should start explaining or Clary is going to come home to one hell of voicemail.”

 

Jace’s eyes narrow at the threat. He crosses his arms and stares Simon down like he thinks glowering will make the vampire give up. If living at DuMort has taught him one thing, it is how to withstand all sorts of snide comments and hateful looks. Simon waits as if he has all night because he does. There is nothing else he has to do and he is sure he can outwait Jace.

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael shows up at Magnus’s door not long after their call ended. He has the decency to walk the last block and take the slow elevator ride up to the warlock’s apartment instead of rushing but it’s still a small window of time.

 

It doesn’t surprise him in the slightest when the Lightwood boy opens the door before he can knock. The Shadowhunter looks barely awake but lets him in nonetheless. Raphael makes himself comfortable in the living room and doesn’t bother to hide his smirk when the Lightwood boy stumbles back to Magnus’s bedroom.

 

He can make out the hushed voice of his friend from the other room. Magnus takes his time coming out to join him. Raphael takes in the man’s expensive looking robe and weary expression silently.

 

“Since you couldn’t be bothered to tell me on the phone, would you please tell me what was so important you needed to come here at 1am?” Magnus sits down across from Raphael. The vampire frowns and glares at the coffee table as he tries to find the right words.  

 

“I think I went a bit too far with Simon.” Raphael finally settles on. To his surprise it’s not Magnus who answers him though.

 

“Simon Lewis? Clary’s weird friend?” The Lightwood asks from his spot next to Magnus. He must have come in while Raphael wasn’t paying attention. Magnus looks at Raphael carefully before he speaks up.

 

“What do you mean?” The man’s tone is measured as if he’s worried to say the wrong thing. Raphael frowns at the pair.

 

“Yes, that Simon.” His reply to the Shadowhunter’s question is curt. Raphael hesitates to explain the situation solely for the fact that the fledgling had been trying so desperately to keep his activities under wraps. “We were training tonight and Simon stormed off. He’s not at the hotel.”

 

Magnus looks at him waiting for his friend to elaborate but Raphael is suspiciously quiet. “Okay, apparently we’re being vague at strange hours of the night.” He sighs. Raphael growls knowing that he isn’t giving the warlock much to go on.

 

“He’s picked up a new…. hobby of sorts.” Raphael tries. He looks at the ceiling as if the words he should say will write themselves up there. “Simon’s been neglecting his training and spending more time on this hobby and apparently I said the wrong thing tonight when I confronted him about it.”

 

“Is the hobby sleeping with you?” The Lightwood boy snorts and Raphael’s gaze snaps to him instantly.

 

“What?”

 

“This probably isn’t the best time to bring up the nature of their relationship, Alec.” Magnus pats his boyfriend’s leg. He looks to Raphael with a tired confusion. “Since you don’t seem keen on sharing anything but slivers of details I won’t push. Did you apologize?”

 

Raphael is still processing what the Shadowhunter had said and looks at Magnus with an expression of disbelief. “There’s nothing I should have to apologize for. I’m trying to keep the idoit from getting himself killed.” The words are practically hissed and Magnus sighs at him.

 

“You and I both know you wouldn’t be here if you truly believed that, Raphael.”


End file.
